Lowering the Stress
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] To lower his stress levels, Kai likes to meditate. However, thanks to his teammates, this proves unsuccessful. So Miguel decides to show him another way to relax.


Title: Lowering the stress  
Summary: To lower his stress levels, Kai likes to meditate. But, thanks to his teammates, this proves unsuccessful. So Miguel decides to show him another way to relax.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yes, another pointless oneshot. I keep getting distracted (sweatdrops). Oh well, doesn't matter, I guess. Enjoy!

… … … … …

Kai breathed deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He repeated the process, emptying his mind of any unnecessary thoughts. He grounded and centered himself and let his mind become peaceful…

"Kai! Tyson is drinking from the milk carton again!" Came a high pitch voice.

"I am not!" Came another equally annoying voice, which suspiciously sounded like someone dribbling.

Kai's eyebrow twitched but his eyes remain closed. He tried to focus on his breathing again when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The footstep weren't light like Ray's, or clumsy like Tyson's, nor were they precise with authority like Hiro's. The footsteps stopped, almost hesitant behind him.

"I'm sorry," Came a deeper and kinder voice. "Did I disturb you?"

Opening his eyes, Kai turned around to look up at the tall, tanned blond standing just off behind him.

"No, you didn't," Kai replies, returning to his meditation position. "Hilary and Tyson did that before you could," Although he couldn't see, he could sense that Miguel smiled softly.

"I'm still sorry."

"It's all right," Kai replied, closing his eyes. He heard Miguel shuffle behind him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, opening one of his eyes to look at Miguel.

"Oh, no, not really. I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Trying to meditate I guess," Kai said, closing his eyes again. "But it doesn't seem to be going very well."

Miguel move to kneel down not far from where Kai was sitting. "Why's that?"

"Kai! He's doing it again!"

"I am not! Kai, don't listen to her!"

Kai bowed his head in frustration and growled out a sighed. He lifted his hand and pointed towards the lodge they were staying in.

Miguel hid a snigger. "Why do you meditate?" He asked suddenly.

"To lower the stress levels."

"Does it work?"

"I haven't killed anyone," Was Kai's reply as another call of his name was heard. "Yet," he added afterwards.

Laughing softly, Miguel asked. "Some days are harder than others?"

"You have no idea," Kai replied and a loud explosion was heard.

"Dammit Aaron! Stay out of the kitchen!" hissed another voice that didn't belong to his team.

Miguel sweatdropped when he recognized the voice. He sat down, copying Kai's sitting position. "Maybe I should learn to meditate."

"It's not hard," Kai said. He opened his eyes to look at the blond. "I could teach you if you want."

"Really?" Miguel asked and Kai nodded. "I'd like that."

"Ok. First close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing," Miguel closed his eyes and breathed silently through his nose.

"Breath deeply through your nose and exhale through your mouth," Kai continued. Miguel did what he was told and Kai followed.

"Concentrate on nothing else but my voice and the sound of your breathing. Block everything else out," Kai could hear Miguel breathing softly.

"Now ground and center yourself," Kai felt his mind become peaceful, all useless thoughts disappearing.

Suddenly there was another loud explosion and then -

"Kai! Tyson and Daichi blew up the kitchen!" came a high pitch, almost glass shattering squeal. "Again!"

Kai gave a frustrated growl and resisted the urge to tug at his hair. He began to mumble obscenities about his teammates, promising severe and painful deaths on them all. He curses Daichi with the mad cow disease and Tyson with the black plague.

"How do you put up with that?" Miguel suddenly asked. "My team can be a handful, but they're no where near as bad as this."

Growling softly, Kai replied. "And people wonder why I'm so anti-social," he rubs his forehead. "Some days it's so hard to find time for myself."

Miguel looked sympathetic but then he suddenly smiles. "Mediation is a good way to relax, but I have one in mind, if you'd like to try that is."

Wearily Kai lifted his head and gazed at the blond sitting next to him. He blinked at him and then grimace when he heard his name being called yet again with another complaint. He rolled his eyes and almost looked pleading to Miguel.

"Right now, I'll try anything," Kai said.

Climbing to his feet, Miguel walks over to Kai and knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on the blue hair's shoulders. He smiles when Kai blinks up at him, confused. He leans forward, placing his lips on Kai's. Kai's eyes widen a fraction in shock, but then slowly they slip close, loosing himself in the feeling of having Miguel's lips caress his. All thoughts slip from his mind as he leans into the kiss. He was vaguely aware that his hands move to grasp the front of the blonde's shirt, as the blonde's hand remove themselves from his shoulders to gently cup his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kai groans and parts his lips, blushing slightly when he felt Miguel's warm tongue slip inside. Their tongues move back and forth, over each others, relishing in the unfamiliar sensation.

After a few more gently caresses they reluctantly parted. Their eyes gazes into each others, neither of them knowing what should be said. Miguel continues to hold Kai's face between his hands as Kai's hands grasps onto the front of his shirt.

"Kai! Daichi is swinging on the chandelier again! And he won't come down!"

Kai closes his eyes again as his eyebrow twitched. He suddenly snapped his head up and stared at Miguel with fire in his eyes. "We're going to have to continue this lesson some other time, Miguel," he removed his hands as Miguel dropped his. "Right now I have to go on a massacre."

Miguel laughs and stood up, lowering his hand down allowing Kai to slip his slightly smaller hand in. "That's fine," He replied. "A massacre can be very stressful."

"Yes," Kai growled. "Believe me, I'm going to need some serious de-stressing after this," he suddenly reached forward and snares the front of Miguel's shirt, playfully pulling him closer. "See you tonight," he purrs and quickly press his lips to Miguel's.

Chuckling, Miguel stepped back and let Kai pass. He watched until Kai left his line of sight and then he heard -

"Kai! Tyson is - Kai! What are you doing?"

"Dranzer!"

"What did I do!"

"AH! I swear I didn't do it!"

"I'm sorry Kai, I swear I won't do it again!"

Laughing out loud, Miguel shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled back to his room that he has to himself, his mind anticipating the night ahead. He can't wait to show Kai yet another way to relax. This one they'll both enjoy.

… … … … …

So, how was it? Was it ok? I hope so as I had a lot of fun writing this.

Kai: You meditate?

Yes, sometimes.

Kai: I'm surprised you can sit still long enough.

…Shut up.

Please review.


End file.
